Watching Sammy
by cindy123
Summary: Dean and Danny and a.......Pinto? Well, that can't be good. Short one shot in the Three Brothers series. Some language.


**Watching Sammy**

"I can't freakin' believe I'm sitting in a freakin' Pinto!" Dean huffed as he sat scrunched down in the passenger seat of the puke green car, his collar pulled up to hide as much of his face as possible.

Daniel glanced over at him, a wide, shit eating grin on his face. "You know we couldn't use the Impala, Deanie boy. It'd stick out like a sore thumb and Sam would see us right away. I think it suits you anyway," he said with a chuckle at Dean's suddenly horrified expression.

"Screw you, numb nuts! You don't think a green Pinto with tinted windows doesn't stick out? Tinted windows for fucks sake! Who the hell tints the windows in a Pinto?" Dean cried incredulously, the young man truly mortified at the injustice of it all.

"Sam would never suspect us in a Pinto, Dean. That's the whole point. We don't want him knowing we're checking up on him. Nobody can see you, so get over it," Daniel said with a shake of his head, his eyes ever watchful of the shaggy haired young man sitting cross legged on a worn blanket, a pretty blonde laid out beside him, head resting on his lap.

"It's the thought of just being in this…this monstrosity! I have a reputation to uphold and if it ever gets out, especially to Caleb that I was in a puke green Pinto, I'll never live it down," Dean said as he glanced over at his brother, his stomach clenching at the look on Daniel's face. "Oh god, he doesn't know does he? If you told him, so help me, I'll…"

Daniel turned to look at Dean, a cool smirk on his lips. "You'll what? Kick my ass?" he queried, one eyebrow arched.

"You bet I'll kick your pansy princess ass, big brother! You told him didn't you? I'm so gonna tear you a new one once we get out of here! I'm gonna have to leave the country. Shit, he's probably already…"

"Dean! Just calm down, would ya? I didn't tell anybody okay? Not even Dad. You think I'm an idiot? I'm in the freakin' piece of crap too, you know!" Daniel shouted, trying to be heard over his younger brother's rant.

Dean stopped his tirade and stared heatedly at his brother. He bit his lower lip as his eyes narrowed. "You're an asshole, you know that?" he hissed under his breath.

"Yeah? And you're a…" Daniel started, his words cutting off as he turned just in time to see three large young men surrounding a now standing Sam and the pretty blonde.

Dean followed Daniel's line of vision when the older sibling stopped short, his green eyes narrowing at the perceived threat to his baby brother. His hand was on the door handle in an instant and he would have been out of the car in a heartbeat if Daniel's hand hadn't reached out to grasp his other arm.

"Just wait, Dean. Give Sam a chance to handle this himself," Daniel said, his eyes never leaving the scene in the park across the street.

"Danny, if…"

"Just wait."

Dean huffed, but let go of the handle. Both he and Daniel watched as Sam talked to the young men, who by the way looked like they could be linebackers, at least that's what they looked like to Dean. When things looked like they could start to get out of hand and both brothers had made their moves to get out of the car, Sam surprised them when he grabbed one linebacker on the shoulder and pulled him toward him until their noses nearly touched. They could see Sam's lips moving and the blonde hanging tightly to Sam's other arm, but they had no idea what was being said. Suddenly, Sam let go of the guy with a slight push then the linebacker turned to his friends and said something before the small group headed away from Sam and the girl. The leader glanced once over his shoulder before he and his friends hurried up the stairs to what looked to be the campus library. Sam turned and smiled at the blonde then leaned over to pick up the blanket and the book that he had been reading. He and the girl walked in the opposite direction of the library, hand in hand then disappeared from view a few moments later.

Dean and Daniel watched the library for another few minutes until they were certain the linebackers weren't coming back out. Daniel started the Pinto and pulled away from the curb, both brother's eyes peeled in hopes of catching sight of Sam again, but their brother and apparent girlfriend must have ducked into one of the other buildings. The brothers looked at each other, both smiling proudly at the same time.

"Guess the little twerp can take care of himself," Dean said.

"Yeah. Wonder what he said to the jerkoff?" Daniel replied as he turned down the next street and headed for their motel.

"Don't know, but did you see his face? Priceless!" Dean exclaimed.

Dean's phone began to ring so he pulled it from his jacket pocket and looked at the display, his eyes widening a bit at the name on the screen. He flipped the phone open and looked over at his older brother. "Sammy? What's up?" he asked into the phone.

_"Nothing. Just had a free day and thought I'd give you a call. What're you doing?"_

"Uh, not much. Just hanging out with Danny," Dean answered as he bit at his lower lip.

_"Cool. Tell him hi for me."_

"Yeah…I will."

_"Oh, by the way? I know this kid who has a pair of lime green fuzzy dice. You know the ones you hang from your rearview mirror?"_

"Uh…yeah…what about them?"

_"Just thought they'd look good in your new Pinto."_

"What! Why you little…"

**The End**


End file.
